degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Zoë Rivas developed during Season 13 of Degrassi. Relationship History Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë and Tristan are invited to go backstage with Miles and Maya. They two of them, along with Maya and Tristan, get in trouble for being backstage when they weren't actually supposed to be. Later on the bus to Paris, Zoë seems to take interest in Miles when seeing him talk to Maya. She then asks Maya if she'll be hooking up with him and Maya denies it. Then, Zoë tells her to keep it that way. In My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë and Tristan argue over which one of them Miles is really interested in. They both ask Miles to be their partner for an assignment. Miles chooses Tristan, angering Zoë. Later, Zoë is seen on Miles' lap on the couch. In About a Girl, they are both seen making out in class until Madame Cliquet walks in when class starts. They are later seen making out by a car. Maya attempts to dump a bucket of water on the two them, but it ends up on Madame Cliquet after they move out of the way. They both laugh at Maya for doing so. Miles later explains to Maya that he and Zoë aren't in a relationship and he just lets girls make out with him if they ask nicely. In Cannonball, Maya mentions that Zoë and Miles are dating. Zoë is again sitting on Miles' lap, this time on his bed, when Maya and Winston walk in to get help finding Tristan. Zoë is the one who suggests to Miles that Maya should beg on her knees for help. She tells him not to take too long. In class later, Zoë tells Miles that he promised to take her to lunch at a fancy restaurant. Miles follows after being set free from the pillory by Maya which he was put into for Maya and Tristan's presentation. In Honey, after Madame Cliquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having flat feet. Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoë for wearing "hooker heels." Zoë turns back to Miles and says he looks hot and they kiss. At dinner, Zoë is angry that Miles finds Maya's dress flattering and throws her drink on Maya. Miles, Tristan, and Maya are angry at her. Miles then breaks up with her and she sits at another table and stares them down while crying. On the bus, she cries while starring down Tristan and Maya. In This Is How We Do It, Miles tells Maya and Tristan that dating Zoe was a mistake and she walks in the room. Miles is surprised that Zoe attends Degrassi and questions her on why she's there. Zoe doesn't want to be there and tries to leave homeroom. Mr. Perino rejects her request and tries to make her sit down and chill out. Zoe is angered and splashes her coffee on Perino, surprising Miles and the others. Later, Zoe overhears Miles, Maya, and Tristan talking about the basketball team and tells them that she's interested in being a cheerleader. Miles then tells her he doesn't like mean girls like her and him and others walk away, angering Zoe. Trivia *They were both friends with Tristan Milligan and Winston Chu. *They both were disliked by Maya and Tristan because of their constant PDA and because Tristan and Maya are attracted to Miles. *Miles does not seem to be as interested in the relationship as Zoe because of his (possible) attraction to Maya. Timeline *Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) *Break Up: Honey (1307) **Reason: Zoe was treating Maya unfairly and she thought Miles was into Maya. Gallery Dsf3w4.jpg Sd43fsf.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png 2342r.png Rrgt5.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0618.jpg Normal degrassi13 may15th ss 0691.jpg 13x05 38.png Wish-They-Said-1306.jpg Newbies.jpg Miles-Zoe1.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts